Freundinnen (IV)
miniatur|„Oh Kate, warum lässt du mich nie ...?“ In Grand Theft Auto IV kann Niko Bellic insgesamt fünf Freundinnen erobern. Zwei in der Handlung und drei „just for Fun“. Gegenüber Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas sind die „Beziehungen“, die man nun hat, etwas mehr an die Realität angelehnt, obwohl immer noch viele Elemente sattsam bekannte Klischees bedienen. Geradezu erfrischend sind Nikos Antworten und die Dialoge überhaupt, denn diesmal bringt sich der Protagonist richtig ein und antwortet nicht nur wie Carl Johnson mit „Aha!“, oder ähnlich einsilbig. Niko fragt nach und teilweise sind die Dialoge sogar recht amüsant. Erobern GTA geht mit der Zeit und so kommt es, dass man neben den beiden, die man auf traditionellem Weg kennenlernt, noch drei Frauen hat, die man via Internet kennenlernen kann. Zwei auf einem Dating-Portal und eine kann man direkt über ihren Blog kontaktieren. Das kann sich für den Spieler auszahlen, denn Kiki ist Anwältin und kann einem den Fahndungslevel reduzieren. Die gute Carmen ist zwar eine unerträgliche Quasseltante, aber auch eine erstklassige Krankenschwester, die einem per Handy Tipps gibt, die einen wieder aufbauen und so die Gesundheit wiederherstellen, falls es einem mal richtig schlecht geht. Alexandra hat gute Beziehungen und verschafft einem Rabatt beim Klamottenkauf, deswegen kann man auf ihre Spezialfähigkeit wohl noch am ehesten verzichten, da man die teuren Klamotten sowieso braucht, um sie zu beeindrucken. Und wozu sollte man die ein zweites Mal kaufen wollen? Behalten Schon wie in San Andreas ist es nützlich, sich an bestimmte Vorlieben zu halten, um bei einer Freundin rasche Fortschritte zu erzielen. Jeder Charakter hat ein Faible für bestimmte Kleidung, Autos und Unternehmungen. In Liberty City kann man mit seinen Freundinnen Pool-Billard oder Darts spielen und zum Bowling gehen. Außerdem stehen auch hier diverse Clubs, Bars und Restaurants zur Auswahl. Als Krönung besteht die Möglichkeit, sie ins Kabarett einzuladen, von dem es zwei zur Auswahl gibt. Wie auch schon bei den Unternehmungen mit seinen anderen Kumpanen kommt man aus einer Bar sternhagelvoll wieder heraus, beim Ausgehen mit den Freundinnen kommt der Club hinzu, den man ebenfalls nicht nüchtern verlässt. Deswegen sollte man sie dorthin nicht mit dem kostbarsten Auto bringen. Das Ausgehen hat aber nicht nur den Effekt, dass ihr in der Gunst eurer Freundinnen steigt, sondern, falls sie euch „zum Kaffee“ einlädt, springen noch 100 Prozent Gesundheit für euch heraus. Falls ihr euch also beim Taxi Suchen für den Heimweg Blessuren geholt habt, spielt das keine Rolle (außer natürlich bei Kate, die einen immer abblitzen lässt). Manchmal schicken eure Freundinnen euch Kurzmitteilungen (SMS) und hin und wieder ist auch ein Bild dabei. Alexandra verschickt Bilder, um einen heißzumachen und Kiki, wenn sie eifersüchtig ist und glaubt, man treibe es mit anderen Frauen (was ja meist auch stimmt). Leider erfolgt die Auswahl der SMS nach dem Zufallsprinzip und hat mit der jeweiligen Situation nicht viel zu tun. So kommt beispielsweise kurz nach einem Date mit Alex von ihr ein heißes Höschen und die Aussage, wie sehr sie einen doch braucht und wenn man dann anruft, meint sie ganz lapidar, man sehe sich zu oft in letzter Zeit. Man kann diese Mitteilungen also getrost eine ganze Weile lang ignorieren, ohne dass das eigene Ansehen bei der jeweiligen Freundin darunter zu sehr leidet – ganz im Gegensatz zu euren Freunden, wo ihr ruckzuck an Sympathie verliert. Freundinnen * Alexandra Chilton (alias Liberated Woman) * Carmen Ortiz (alias SoboHoe) * Karen (alias Michelle) * Kate McReary * Kiki Jenkins (alias LAWCHICK) Loswerden Dankenswerterweise hat Rockstar mittlerweile die Funktion „Schlussmachen“ in das Spiel integriert, falls einem die ständigen Telefonanrufe der Damen irgendwann einmal zu lästig werden. Dazu ruft man im Handy ihren Namen auf und erhält dann den Menüpunkt „Schluss machen“. Endgültig beenden lässt sich die Beziehung auch durch den Tod – und das passiert schneller als man denkt, denn im Gegensatz zu den Freundinnen aus San Andreas sind Nikos Gespielinnen längst nicht mehr so widerstandsfähig. Da reicht es, betrunken aus dem Club zu torkeln und Carmen Möchtegernberühmtheit wird von einem Auto überfahren (umbringen kann man sie hingegen nicht). Fortan hört man bei einem Anruf nur noch ein Tuten, was anzeigt, dass der Anschluss nicht mehr existiert oder das Telefon ausgeschaltet ist. Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned hatte Johnny in der Beta-Fassung auch die Möglichkeit, sich mit Frauen zu treffen. * Carmens Nick ist ein Wortspiel: Dreht man SoBoHoe (kurz für „South-Bohan-Schlampe“) um, kommt SoHoBoe heraus, zusammengesetzt aus „Sobo“, einer Abkürzung für South Bohan und „hoe“, einem Slangwort für „Hure“, „Schlampe“ etc. * Während eines Dates mit euren Freundinnen hat der Pay’n’Spray leider geschlossen. Im Gegensatz zu euren Freunden haben die Mädels keinen Bock, mit euch drei lange Stunden auf eine Autoreparatur zu warten. Bei einem Stern (falls ihr wieder mal besoffen gefahren seid) hilft also nur entkommen, oder ein Anruf bei Kiki, falls nicht gerade sie es ist, die momentan neben euch sitzt. Trick/Glitch miniatur|Video-Anleitung (zum Vergrößern klicken) Es gibt einen sehr nützlichen sowie unterhaltsamen Trick bzw. Glitch, mit dem der Spieler seinem aktuellen Fahrzeug Immunität verleihen kann. Hierzu muss man einfach eine Freundin mit dem vorgesehenem Fahrzeug abholen und mithilfe eines Schusses aus dem Wagen vergraulen. Nach der kurzen Mahnsequenz ist euer Transportmittel nun resistent gegen Waffengewalt und Explosionen. Mal abgesehen vom hohem Nutzen in heiklen Situationen oder bei Missionen, kann der geneigte Spieler auch so das Schadensmodell bis an seine Grenzen treiben, da der Wagen nie qualmen, geschweige denn brennen wird. Lediglich würde er irgendwann aufgrund eines mehrfachen Achsenbruches dann doch streiken. Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere ! Kategorie:Freizeitaktivitäten Kategorie:Spielfehler